


Jamie Vs. The Roller Coaster

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: Based on my past experience with a roller coaster, only I didn't have the Benn brothers and Tyler around ha ha, Tyler and Jordie comfort Jamie when he faces one of his biggest fears.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm spoiling you guys today. I'm kind of hoping I get to read some new stories too...hint hint lol

“Oh shit!!! We’re going to die. We are really and truly going to die. Oh god,” Jamie was starting to have one of his panic attacks he tended to get when he was faced with something so incredibly terrifying. Something so horrifying that he couldn’t even describe it. Something that left him speechless and scarred.

Something that was called…..a roller coaster.

Behind him Jordie and Tyler were laughing, mocking Jamie’s fear of roller coasters. Jamie glared at them but that just added fuel to the fire. Jordie grabbed Jamie in a headlock and stuck his face in his armpit. Ew. Jordie gave a squirming Jamie a noogie before releasing him, ignoring his muffled protests.

“Oh you exaggerate too much silly willy. I know making you watch Final Destination didn’t help your fear of roller coasters but really? I’m here with ha and so his Tyler. We go down, we go down together,” smiled Jordie as Tyler hugged Jamie and looked at him somewhat sincerely.

“It’s okay Jamie. Really. Jordie’s right. We’re right here with you. I used to be scared of them too but the more I went on them the less scared I got. Just don’t ask me to go skydiving or bungee jumping. I don’t do hat shit. Hell no!” Tyler shuddered at the thought, bringing a smile to Jamie’s face.

Jamie agreed on that there too. No way in hell would he do bungee jumping or jumping out of a plane. That takes balls.

Jamie leaned into Tyler’s embrace and sighed but when he saw how fast the line was moving panic overcame him and he made to take off but Jordie and Tyler were prepared and held him securely in their grasp, tisk risking Jamie.

“Nice try buddy. Not going to work and you know it. Why bother? Oh look. Almost there!” laughed Jordie, behaving like a kid in a candy store.

Jamie looked way upwards and began to sweat profusely.

“You owe me so much for this you guys. So much you can’t even possibly know what and how much it is,” was all Jamie could growl.


End file.
